


Достучаться до небес

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: The Peripheral - William Gibson
Genre: Bromance, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Скоро всех накроет Джекпотом, и они умрут, так почему бы не отдрочить другу в душе, если у того нет рук.





	Достучаться до небес

**Author's Note:**

> описание увечий, мастурбация по дружбе; перифераль — искуственная оболочка; гаптика — разновидность наноимплантов

Они оба служили в первой гаптической разведке.  
Только Бертону повезло, он вернулся целым, а Коннеру — нет. Культи вместо рук, правая нога отрезана до бедра, на левой пришлось ампутировать ступню.  
Его всегда называли красивым — и лицо, словно в насмешку, не пострадало.  
А характер — характер у него всегда был как у мудака.  
Но Коннер Пенске был свой, а своих Бертон Фишер никогда не бросал.

Издержки армейской жизни, говорил себе Бертон, вбили нам в голову: вы — один отряд, вы должны заботиться друг о друге, вы единое целое.

Они давно не на службе, а все равно держались все вместе. Лишенные своего клейма, которое их спаяло — гаптических татуировок — но не забывшие, каково быть живым оружием.  
Мама и Флинн, сестра Бертона, считали их просто мальчишками, не наигравшимися в войнушку. Но Бертон знал, и Коннер тоже, настоящая война, война на тотальное истребление, еще даже не началась. Но она грядет.  
Они чуяли ее, как звери чуют грозу, хотя на небе ни облачка.

Бертон как-то спросил у Коннера — когда тот был в мирном настроении: не лез в перепалку, не раздражал своими шуточками, что его хотелось уебать — чувствует ли он?  
Коннер кивнул, не задумываясь.  
И по его телу прошла гаптическая дрожь — Бертон почувствовал ее и откликнулся такой же волной.

Тату давно выжгли, но их связь, братство живых дронов, ничем не выжечь.

Они пили пиво у Коннера во дворе — заросшего лопухами и полынью. На земле — следы колес его мобиля, на котором он гонял по ночам, как чокнутый.  
Пиво Коннера стояло на подставке инвалидного кресла, и он тянул его через розовую трубочку, как девчонка. У него была масса приспособлений, которые помогали инвалиду жить самостоятельной и полноценной жизнью, как уверяли прилагающиеся к ним инструкции. Было нечто вроде экзоскелета, с помощью которого калека мог сам дойти до сортира. Были клешни на подставках, управляемые пультом, — они подавали, убирали. Но Коннер срать на них хотел.  
Он жил так, как будто остался на передовой, и его вот-вот разнесет на ошметки вражеский дрон.

Бертон знал почему. Его друг и в самом деле считал, что он на передовой.  
И это не он чокнутый инвалид, заигравшийся в войнушку.  
Он — лучший дрон-разведчик. Он видит то, о чем другие даже не догадываются. Он собирает данные, а если надо, уничтожает цели.

Коннера Пенске и подбили-то, потому что он был в своем деле лучший.  
Эти сволочи убрали лучшего. Все говорили, что Бертон Фишер — самый крутой пилот отряда, но он-то вернулся целехоньким, потому что его не сочли опасным.  
А Коннер был опасен, даже сейчас.  
И пусть Флинн говорит, что угодно, но той ночью на дороге именно Коннер, чокнутый мудак, почувствовал, что четверо в машине — не просто туристы, которые приехали полюбоваться местными красотами. Что они сказали, как себя вели — теперь уже не узнать.  
Коннер расстрелял их за несколько секунд из «скорпионьего хвоста» на своем мобиле. Убрал цели аккуратно и чисто — по одному. Один выстрел — один труп.  
Один против четверых.

А потом выяснилось, что это наемные убийцы, которых прислали убить Бертона, и Флинн, и их мать, и всех, кто окажется ночью в доме.  
Бертона привезли опознавать трупы. Он прикидывался дурачком, а сам думал: «Она приближается — та самая война, на которой не будет победителей. Коннер слышит»

Нет, не только из-за чувства признательности Бертон прячет улики, которые могут выдать Пенске, прикрывает его задницу как может, а еще моет ту самую задницу, когда Коннер хочет принять душ.  
— Спасибо, милый, — говорит Пенске и чмокает Бертона в щеку.  
Все парни ржут.  
— Я ведь могу бросить этого мудака на пол в любой момент, — с досадой объявляет Бертон, но вместо того, чтобы бросить, действительно несет в душ. Сажает на табурет, раздевается сам догола. И включает воду.

Их тату были индентичны — на груди, на боках, на спине.  
Когда гаптика включалась, то переливалась неоново-голубым. Было красиво.  
Они, живые дроны, словно светились изнутри.  
Мало кто это видел, если только вы не бывали в душевой их отряда, когда они под паром и горячей водой растирали себя докрасна и хохотали над любой дурацкой шуткой. И стоило гаптике позвать, как все остальные начинали сиять тоже.

Теперь никто из них не сияет — ни Бертон, ни Коннер, ни Рауль, никто из ребят. Но разве это имеет значение?

Бертон намылил мочалку до белой пены и принялся тереть. Коннер любил пожестче, погорячее. Но в их трущобах вода никогда не нагревалась до горячей, так, чуть тепленькая.  
Но Коннер все равно сидел довольный. Улыбался, глядя на Бертона снизу вверх, и его красивое лицо теряло безбашенное дурное выражение, становилось почти нежным.  
— Как тебе эта Кловис? — спросил он, пока Бертон водил мочалкой по его груди и плечам. — Скажи, дерзкая сучка? Мне нравится.  
— Ничего, — сдержанно согласился Бертон. Коннер, как был бабником, так и остался, как будто и не безногий-безрукий калека. По-прежнему уверен, что стоит ему свистнуть, и телочка позволит помять ему свое вымя.  
— Я думаю, что она шпионка, — Коннер поднял руки, подставляя бока мочалке. — Работает на иностранную разведку. Скорее всего на английскую.  
— А тебя это ебет?  
— Сам еще не понял.  
— Если те парни из будущего не врут, нас скоро всех пришлепнет Джекпотом. — Бертон обошел табурет и встал за спиной Коннера. Снова намылил мочалку. После ранения Коннер отощал, стал жилистым, жестким, но все еще крепким. «Потому что, знаешь, сил, чтобы открыть пивную банку, нужно теперь дохуя», — зло говорил он, пытаясь справиться с протезами и клешнями.  
— Почти все умрут, — Бертон водил мочалкой по его позвонкам, тер лопатки и поясницу. — И мы сдохнем с тобой, Пенске.  
— Я подыхать не собираюсь, — окрысился тот.  
— Про нас в будущем нет никаких записей, нас нет в живых, в отличие от старушки Кловис с лысой от дряхлости башкой. Значит, мы точно сдохнем, сержант. Так стоит ли беспокоиться из-за того, что тебе отсосет такая ладная цыпочка?

Бертон потрепал Коннера по голове мокрой ладонью. Тот сидел, надутый, обиженный.

— Флинн тебе все равно не пара, — продолжал дразнить его Бертон.  
— Потому что твоя сестра?  
— Потому что она не из наших, дурилка. Она не такая, как мы. Она из гражданских. Ее накрыло посттравматическим синдромом после игры в какую-то сраную стрелялку. Пришила того бухгалтера-фрица и ударилась в истерику. Чтобы ты сделал, если бы пришил того фрица?  
— Пивка бы с тобой выпил.  
— А потом?  
— Потом взял бы тебя с собой покататься ночью. И снова по пивку.  
Бертон заржал.  
— Я иногда думаю, — он принялся намыливать шампунем волосы Коннера, — что ты хочешь трахнуть меня, а не мою сестру. Просто не можешь.  
— Ой, отвали, Фишер, — Коннор шлепнул его культей руки по бедру, вслепую, мыло ело глаза, и он ничего не видел. Потом мыло попало в рот, и он весь сморщился, пока Бертон поливал его из душа.

Душевая комната кое-как нагрелась, и вдвоем было не так холодно. К тому же на улице было лето, донимала жара — зимой, конечно, здесь так не расслабишься.  
— Отдрочить тебе? — Бертон продолжал поливать изувеченное тело друга теплой, все еще недостаточно горячей, водой. Спросил деловито, обыденно. Они же — отряд, единое целое, обязаны заботиться друг о друге. И Бертон всегда предлагал Коннеру помочь. Он не знал, предлагали ли другие ребята, когда приходила их очередь дежурить у Пенске. Но сам Фишер знал, что это нормально и правильно.  
— Лучше отсосать, — осклабился Коннер.  
— Сам себе отсосешь, — Бертон был непробиваем. Он сел перед Коннером на корточки, взял в руки его член. Конечно, он предпочел бы, чтобы этот дружеский хер не стоял у него перед лицом, но иначе было просто невозможно. Стоять согнувшись — тоже невелика радость.

Бертон обхватил член ладонью — горячий, крепкий. У этого парня было слишком много жизненных сил — такого только Джекпот прихлопнет. И начал ласкать, стараясь быть нежным, — насколько это возможно, зная, что перед тобой мудак Пенске. Сжимал головку, водил большим пальцем. Осторожно, бережно.  
Да много Коннеру и не нужно было. Он резко обнял Бертона за шею своими культями, снова зажмурился — почти болезненно. И Бертон принял в кулак его сперму.

Потом смыл все водой. И чмокнул Коннера в лоб.  
Тот, не открывая глаз, выматерился.

— Я мог бы трахнуть твою сестру в своей периферали учителя танцев, — сообщил он наконец. — И когда она в периферали тоже. Знаешь, какая у нее там в будущем перифераль? Конфетка просто! Сисястая, и вот это все.

Бертон вытирал его полотенцем — взлохмаченные волосы, лицо, бледную кожу со шрамами.

— Пенске, ты обнаглел уже, — хмыкнул насмешливо. — Мы тут одни в душе, и если случится несчастный случай, ты упадешь и разобьешь свою дурную башку о кафель, никто же не удивится.

***

«Господи, если ты есть, — думает Бертон, снова и снова беря на руки искалеченное тело, — если ты меня слышишь, сделай так, чтобы наши дроны, мой и этого козла Пенске, штурмовали рай во время Джекпота вместе».


End file.
